<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>DDC’s Shazam Family Corruption by roguejaster</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24785356">DDC’s Shazam Family Corruption</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguejaster/pseuds/roguejaster'>roguejaster</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shazam! | Captain Marvel (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Bestiality, Knotting, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:40:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>663</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24785356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguejaster/pseuds/roguejaster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Shazam Jr. Corruption</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedFlash/gifts">RedFlash</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redflash_ao3/gifts">Redflash_ao3</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Freddy Freeman also known as Shazam Jr. was patrolling the city when suddenly he was attacked by red swords flying towards him which he dodged barely. He was heading towards where the swords came from and saw his assailant where he landed on the top of the building. When he landed, the trap was activated and he was captured in a cross of tentacles. He struggled to free himself but it didn’t work. When suddenly he heard an evil laugh and turned towards the direction of the sound where he saw his assailant’s face which looked like a demon which two horns on top of his head and a tail.<br/>
</p><p>“Who are you?” asked Freddy.<br/>
</p><p>“My name is DDC and you are going to be my slave” said the assailant now known as DDC.<br/>
</p><p>“Never” said Freddy struggling to free himself.<br/>
</p><p>Suddenly, Freddy felt air brushing his skin and saw that all of his clothes were gone leaving him now naked and tied up. He saw DDC was heading towards him before kissing him while twisting his tongue with his while his dick was being stroked and one of DDC’s finger enter his ass making him moaning. Slowly, his mind was slowly breaking from the intense pleasure but his will is still very strong so DDC teleport both of them to his throne where he suddenly felt the tentacles that was holding his body was gone. Freddy fall onto the floor and was about to attack DDC when suddenly he felt his power was gone.<br/>
</p><p>“How does it feel to be helpless?” said DDC.<br/>
</p><p>“Even without my power I will defeat you” said Freddy.<br/>
</p><p>“Is that so” said DDC sarcastically.<br/>
</p><p>Suddenly, he felt something licking his ass and saw that Rex the wonder dog was in heat and licking his ass preparing him for its dick. He was about to push him away when he saw both of his hands were restrained by DDC. He was about to said something before he screamed from Rex’s dick pushing slowly inside his ass.<br/>
</p><p>“Aahhhh” screamed Freddy.<br/>
</p><p>Freddy’s mind was slowly breaking from being fucked by Rex’s long and thick dick. Rex was thrusting inside him faster and faster before knotting him and flooding him with a large amount of cum. Freddy’s mind was broken after four hours of being fucked by Rex. His stomach was bloated and is now obedient to DDC.<br/>
</p><p>“I am yours, master” said Freddy while licking DDC’s dick.<br/>
</p><p>DDC was grinning and was now giving him order for him to take his next slave.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Shazam Corruption</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Billy Batson also known as Shazam was looking for clues to find the missing Freddy Freeman when suddenly he received a mail that revealed the location of Freddy Freeman.</p><p>“Freddy” shouted Billy.</p><p>Billy went there to see that Freddy was naked and was about to carry him home when suddenly Freddy was kissing him before ripping his clothes leaving him naked. Both of them were suddenly teleported to DDC’s throne where Billy was about to use his power to escape but could not.</p><p>“You will be my next slave” said DDC sitting on the throne.</p><p>Freddy was fucking himself on Billy’s dick while kissing him making him moaning. DDC was teleporting himself near Billy’s ass before changing his tail into a dildo thrusting into his ass faster and faster making both Billy and Freddy moaning. Billy’s mind was slowly breaking from the intense pleasure but was not enough to break his will so DDC changes tactic and summon Fenris to fuck him like a wolf before knotting him and thrusting faster and faster before long flooding Billy’s ass with a large amount of cum. After 3 hours of fucking, Billy’s stomach was now bloated from the amount of cum filled by Fenris and his mind and will was broken making him DDC’s new slave.</p><p>“I am yours, master” said Billy.</p><p>DDC then uses them to corrupt all the superheroes making them his slaves forever to be used.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>